elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Vietnam
|} Vietnam gehört zu den wenigen Ländern, in denen wild lebende Asiatische Elefanten noch anzutreffen sind. Allerdings ist ihre Zahl sehr klein. Noch vor einigen Jahrzehnten wurde ihre Gesamtzahl (einschließlich der Tiere in Menschenobhut) mit 2000 angegeben. In den Jahren 2000WWF: Lebensraum für asiatische Elefanten schrumpft dramatisch, auf www.eco-world.de sowie auch 2009 wurde ihre Zahl auf 150 Elefanten geschätztELEFANTEN IN INDOCHINA LEIDEN UNTER STEIGENDEN ELFENBEINPREISEN, auf www.vivatier.com. Eine Übersicht über Elefanten in Vietnam gibt folgende Zahlen aus verschiedenen Untersuchungen zu den frei lebenden Elefanten an: 1980: 2000 Tiere, 1992: 600 Tiere, 1995: 305 Tiere, 1997: 170 Tiere, 2000: 114 TiereThe present status and management of domesticated Asian elephants in Viet Nam, auf www.fao.org. Vermutlich liegt die Anzahl derzeit bei unter 100 TierenMarkand, Vietnam, S. 126. Nach anderen Angaben gibt es noch 76-94 wilde und 165 domestizierte Elefanten in VietnamElephants in Vietnam, auf www.eleaid.vom. Anders als in den übrigen Kulturen Indochinas wie Thailand oder Laos werden Elefanten in Vietnam nicht verehrt, sondern nur - ebenso wie in den anderen Staaten des südostasiatischen Festlandes - als Arbeitstiere genutzt. Die Vietnamen haben im Gegensatz zu den Cham, die vom 2. bis zum 15. Jahrhundert in einem eigenen Reiche (Champa) in Zentral- und Südvietnam lebten, keine historischen Wurzeln im indisch-hinduistischen Einflussbereich. Die Verbreitung der Elefanten beschränkt sich heute - abgesehen von der Haltung in Zoos oder Zirkussen - auf das zentrale Bergland an der Grenze zu Laos und Kambodscha. Insbesondere in den Provinzen Kon Tum und Dak Lak werden noch Elefanten gehaltenBeitrag von Cathrin im Reiseforum auf www.vivien-und-erhard.de, und dort gibt es auch noch Schutzgebiete, in denen sich wilde Elefanten aufhalten. Bedroht sind sie vor allem durch wachsende Bevölkerung in dem asiatischen Land sowie auch durch Wilderei. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb|left|250px|Karte von Vietnam Nur noch wenige Gebiete in Vietnam sind noch mit wild lebenden Elefanten bevölkert. Durch wachsende Bevölkerung, kleiner werdenden Lebensräume und neben Wilderei auch den Fang von Elefanten, wodurch ihnen die Möglichkeit der Reproduktion (auch in Gefangenschaft) genommen wurde, sind die Tiere in den letzten Jahrzehnten wie etliche andere Arten massiv auf dem Rückzug in Vietnam. Neben der Provinz Dak Lak, wo noch am meisten Elefanten in der Wildnis anzutreffen sind und der Yok Don Nationalpark eingerichtet wurde, sind es insbesondere die Regionen in Nghe An und Dong Nai, in denen noch Elefanten leben - allerdings wird jeweils von ungefähr zehn bis zwanzig Tieren gesprochen. Es handelt sich also um ausgesprochen kleine Populationen. 'Cat Tien National Park, Provinz Dong Nai (u.a.)' Der Cat Tien National Park im Süden Vietnams liegt in den Provinzen Dong Nai, Lam Dong und Binh PhuocIntroduction: the Park, auf www.namcattien.org. Er besteht aus ursprünglich drei Teilen, die später zum Nationalpark zusammengefasst wurden. Insbesondere nach der Entdeckung von Exemplaren des seltenen Java-Nashorns in der Region (im nördlichen Cat-Loc-GebietMammals, auf www.cattiennationalpark.org) wurde ein drittes Teilstück als Naturreservat eingerichtet und dem Nationalpark zugeschlagen. Im Südwesten des Parks hingegen, und im angrenzenden Vinh Cuu Nature Reserve, das anscheinend heute Van Hoa Dong Nai genannt wirdTHÔNG BÁO VỀ VIỆC ĐỔI TÊN MIỀN WEBSITE KHU BẢO TỒN, auf www.vinhcuu-reserve.org.vn, leben noch einige wilde Elefanten. Für die Planung eines Schutzgebietes 2006 werden mehr als zehn Elefanten angegebenUrgent actions planned to preserve elephants (Vietnam), auf www.elefantasia.org, eine Studie von Anfang 2008 spricht von mindestens elf, höchstens 15-17 TierenAbstract: The Asian elephants Elephas maximus of Cat Tien National Park, Vietnam: status and conservation of a vanishing population, auf journals.cambridge.org. 'Pu Mat National Park, Provinz Nghe An' Im Nordteil der Zentralregion Vietnam liegt die nach Fläche größte Provinz des Landes, Nghe An. Dort wurde 1986 ein zweifaches Naturreservat in den Distrikten Anh Son und Thanh Chuong errichtet, das später zu dem 8.500 ha großen Pu Mat Nature Reserve zusammengefaßt wurdePu Mat Nature Reserve, auf www.iapad.org. 1995 wurde das Gebiet dann auf 91.113 ha erweitertPu Mat, auf www.birdlife.org und 2001 als Nationalpark errichtetPu Mat National Park, auf en.wikipedia.org. In der Provinz Nghe An gab es zwischen 1990 und 1995 noch 40 bis 50 wilde Elefanten, 1996 wurde nur noch eine Population von 17 bis 24 Tieren angenommenThe present status and management of domesticated Asian elephants in Viet Nam, auf www.fao.org. Für den Beginn dieses Jahrtausends werden noch sechs bis zehn Elefanten geschätzt, was das Pu Mat Nature Reserve zu einem der wichtigsten Orte des Elefantenschutzes in Vietnam machtPu Mat, auf www.birdlife.org. Nach einer Meldung von 2006 war auch ein Schutzgebiet von 200.000 ha in Nghe An geplant, um etwa 20 wilde Elefanten zu schützenUrgent actions planned to preserve elephants (Vietnam), auf www.elefantasia.org. Die Erweiterung des Gebiets erklärt sich durch Einrichtung einer Pufferzone, die 87.500 ha umfasstSocial Forestry and Nature Conservation in Nghe An Province (SFNC), auf mekonginfo.orgKarte s. ebd.. Da die wilden Elefanten in zwei Herden auch Wohngebiete und Felder zerstört haben, wurden 2007 erneut Maßnahmen erwogen, um die (hier mit neun Köpfen gezählten) Elefanten zu schützen und das Leben der Bewohner zu sichernCentral province moves to protect wild elephants, auf elephantsvietnam.blogspot.com. 'Yok Don National Park, Provinz Dak Lak' Der Yok Don National Park liegt an der Grenze zu Kambodscha in der Provinz Dak Lak (Đắk Lắk), die wiederum im zentralen Bergland Vietnams gelegen ist. Der Park wurde 1991 errichtet und ist mit heute 115.545 haIntroducing Yok Don National Park, auf www.lonelyplanet.com einer der größten Nationalparks Vietnams. Er liegt etwa 40 km westlich der Provinzhauptstadt Buôn Ma Thuột und umfasst ein relativ flaches GebietYok-Don-Nationalpark, Wikipedia-Artikel auf de.wikipedia.org, das zum Schutz großer Säugetierarten bekannt istYok Don National Park, auf www.go2vietnam.eu, neben dem Asiatischen Elefanten sind dies auch Gaure, Bantengs und Tiger. Es wird von etwa drei wilden Elefantenherden in Dak Lak berichtetMarkand: Vietnam, S. 126., die vermutlich insbesondere im Nationalpark leben, wo es bisher einen Fortbestand von Elefanten gibtYok Don National Park, auf www.go2vietnam.eu. Für 2006 wird eine Anzahl von geschätzten 128 Elefanten angegebenUrgent actions planned to preserve elephants (Vietnam), auf www.elefantasia.org. Seit 2009 gibt es auf dem Gebiet des Parks auch ein eigenes, 200 ha umfassenden Elefanten-Schutzgebiet (Elephant Sanctuary) für domestizierte und wilde Elefanten, wobei eine Zahl von weniger als 115 verbliebenen wild lebenden Elefanten in der Provinz angegeben wirdBuon Ma Thuot: Dak Lak Province and its Elephants, auf www.vietnamtravel.org. Das Gebiet wird von siebzehn Ethnien bevölkert, zu denen auch die E De und die Mnong (M'Nong) gehören, von denen letztere auch Elefanten halten, so im an den Nationalpark angrenzenden Dorf Ban Don (Buon Don), mit denen auch Elefantenritte in den Park unternommen werden könnenIntroducing Yok Don National Park, auf www.lonelyplanet.com. Elefanten in der Kultur Vietnams Elefanten wurden in der Geschichte der Vietnamesen nicht als besondere religiöse oder stark symbolbeladene Tiere betrachtet. Die kulturelle Herkunft der Vietnamesen bezieht sich eher auf China (der Norden Vietnams war ihr ursprüngliches Siedlungsgebiet) und nicht auf Indien wie in den Nachbarländern und dem früher in Zentralvietnam existierenden Reich der Cham (Champa), wo Elefanten durch hinduistische und buddhistische Traditionen Eingang in das kulturelle Leben fanden (Ganesha, Airawata/Erawan, buddhistische Legenden). Elefanten wurden aber als Arbeitstiere eingesetzt und waren auch als Kriegselefanten im Einsatz, so zogen etwa die Trung-Schwestern etwa 40 n.Chr. mit Elefanten kurzzeitig erfolgreich gegen die chinesischen Besatzungsmacht im Norden. Unter den Minderheitenvölkern gibt es hingegen einige, die sich als Elefantenbändiger und -jäger hervorgetan haben. 'Die Kunst und Kultur im Reich der Cham (Champa)' Während in der Kultur der Vietnamesen selbst der Elefanten trotz seiner Verwendung als Arbeits- und Kriegselefant kaum in Erscheinung tritt, sind aus der Epoche des gegnerischen Champa-Reiches, das seine Blütezeit im 9. und 10. Jahrhundert im heutigen Zentral- und Südvietnam hatte, noch einige Zeugnisse erhalten, die die Darstellung von Elefanten in dieser Kultur bezeugen. So gibt es etwa im Da Nang Museum in der Stadt dieses Namens in der gleichnamigen Provinz eine Darstellung des elefantenköpfigen Ganesha zu sehen, der den indischen Einfluss auf diese Kultur sehr gut zeigtArt treasures of Vietnam, Champa sculpture, auf www.guimet.fr. In Tra Kieu in der Provinz Quang Nam wurden verschiedene Tierfiguren gefunden, darunter auch Elefanten, wie ein Dekorstück am Fundament eines Gebäudes zeigtEbd.: Tra Kieu. Ebenfalls im Da Nang Museum ist ein "Gajasimha" zu sehen, eine Fantasiekreatur als "Elefantenlöwe"Coastal Kingdoms of Champa, auf sites.asiasociety.org. In der Provinz Quang Nam liegt auch die alte Champa-Tempelanlage My Son. Dort ist auch noch ein Basisrelief mit zwei Elefanten am Ursprungsort zu betrachtenMarkand, Vietnam, S. 418.. Auch im Geschichtsmuseum in der vietnamesischen Hauptstadt Hanoi finden sich Stücke aus der Champakultur, darunter kleine ElefantenskulpturenEbd., S. 221.Examples of Works in the Vietnamese History Museum--Champa Sculpture, auf www.bluffton.edu: "Elephants, sandstone, 10th century, both from Tra Kieu, Duy Xuyen district, Quang Nam province. These naturalistic elephants seem to be walking (with front leg raised); the trunk curls upward.". 'Die Elefantenjäger der Mnong' Zu den Völkern, in deren Kulturen Elefanten eine Rolle spielen, gehört die im vietnamesischen Bergland lebende ethnische Minderheit der Mnong (M'Nong). Deren Lebensraum gehörte früher zum Königreich ChampaThe Mnong, auf www.peoplesoftheworld.org, dessen Bevölkerung wie die in den westlich von Vietnam gelegenen Ländern die großen Tiere durchaus verehrte. Ähnlich den ebenfalls in der Region lebenden E De sind die Mnong matriarchalisch organisiertDie Voelker Vietnams (30) - Người Mnông, auf cathrinka.blog.deVietnam, 2009, S. 436. Berühmt sind sie als Elefantenjäger und -zähmerEbd., S. 142. Die jenseits der Grenze in [[Elefanten in Kambodscha|Kambodscha] lebenden Mnong werden dort Phnong genanntDie Voelker Vietnams (30) - Người Mnông, auf cathrinka.blog.de. Gemeinsam unternahmen die Männer Expeditionen, um vor allem die leichter dressierbaren Elefantenkälber zu fangen und als Kriegs- und Arbeitstiere auszubildenEbd.Elephant riding in Buon Ma Thuot, auf www.vietnamspirittravel.com. Obwohl es nur noch wenige Elefanten gibt, scheint die Tradition auch heute noch in geringerem Maße fortgeführt zu werdenS. ebd.: Die Jagdsaison beginnt nach der Ernte im November und dauert bis April. Eine Jagd dauert meistens mehrere Tage, und auch heute werden Kälber bevorzugt, da sie leichter zu domestizieren sind. Wenn diese wissen, wie sie einem Befehl gehorchen sollen, erhalten sie von den Dorfältesten einen Namen. Nach Angaben eines Elefantenhalters in Buon Don werden Elefanten von den Mnong respektiert, und es ist streng verboten, sie töten, um sie essenEbd.. Heute ist ein Zentrum der Elefantenhaltung der Ort Buon Don. Dort befindet sich das im Stil der Mnong gestaltete Grab des "Königs der Elefantenjäger" N'Thu Knul, der hunderte Elefanten fing und einen weißen Elefanten dem König von Thailand schenkte. Besonders erfahrene Elefantenjäger werden "Kru" genanntDak Lak, auf vietnam.sawadee.com. Es wird von einem 102jährigen Mann namens Y Pui berichtet, der über 450 Elefanten zähmte, Mahout des letzten vietnamesischen Kaisers Bao Dai war und 1985 gestorben istEbd.. 'Die Elefantenhaltung bei den E De' Weniger bekannt und kennzeichnend für ihre Kultur ist die Haltung von Elefanten bei den ebenfalls in der Bergregion (wie in Buon Don) lebenden E De, einem weiteren Minderheitenvolk Vietnams. Auch wenn zuweilen beschrieben wird, die E De hätten als Elefantenjäger und -zähmer "einen besondere Ruf"Markand, Vietnam, S. 435., so zeigen allgemeine Beschreibungen zur Kultur dieses Volkes der Bergcham keine speziellen Hinweise daraufDie Voelker Vietnams (14) - Người Ê Đê, auf cathrinka.blog.deThe Ede, auf www.peoplesoftheworld.org. Dennoch gibt es einige Erwähnungen, so in einer Beschreibung des "Hill Tribe Museum" in Buon Ma Thuot, wo die Werkzeuge und Waffen der E De zum Elefantenfang ausgestellt werdenThe CENTRAL HIGHLAND of Vietnam, Abschnitt "Hill tribe museum", auf www.threeland.com. Zudem gibt es einige Bilder, die zumindest die Elefantenhaltung bei den E De, die ebenfalls matriarchalisch organisiert sind, zeigenE-de working with elephants mit Arbeitselephanten, auf george69.acc.de oder auch ein Bild von der Elefantenjagd mit einem BüffellederseilE-de elephant hunting / Elephantenjagd, ebd. auf george69.acc.de. 'Elefantenrennen am Sevepoi River' Nahe dem Ort Buon Don in der Provinz Dak Lak, in dem noch Elefanten gehalten werden, wird auf einem Gebiet nahe des Flusses Sevepoi (Sevepok) in jedem dritten Monat des Mondjahres ein Elefantenrennen abgehalten, an dem zehn Elefanten aus der umliegenden Region teilnehmen. Die Tradition beruht auf der Tätigkeit der dort lebenden Bergvölker, die sich als Elefantenjäger und -zähmer hervorgetan haben. Jeweils zwei Jockeys reiten auf einem Elefanten: Einer lenkt das Tier, der andere kümmert sich um die Geschwindigkeit. Der Siegerelefant erhält einen Lorbeerkranz, Zuckerrohr und Bananen, alle teilnehmenden Elefanten erfrischen sich nach dem Rennen im Fluss. Neben den Zurufen der Zuschauer sind auch Gongs und die Tu va, ein Signalhorn als Startsignal, zu hörenInside World Festivals: Buon Don Elephant Races, Informationen zum Rennen mit Foto auf journals.worldnomads.comMarch - Buon Don Elephant Races, Vietnam, ebenfalls auf journals.worldnomads.comBuon Don Elephant Races - A Showcase of Elephant-Training Skill, auf goseasia.about.com. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen (Zentren, Camps, Parks) Im heutigen Vietnam konzentrieren sich die wenigen Einrichtungen mit Elefantenhaltung - abgesehen von Zoos und Zirkussen - auf die zentrale Bergregion, hier insbesondere die Provinz Dak Lak und ihre nördliche Nachbarprovinz Gia Lai, von denen berichtet wird, nur dort würden (noch) Elefanten gehaltenElephant riding in Buon Ma Thuot, auf www.vietnamspirittravel.com. Die Elefantenhaltung liegt hier bei einigen sogenannten Bergvölkern (ethnischen Minderheiten). '"Chu Mo Commune", Provinz Gia Lai' Im Distrikt Ia Pa in der Provinz Gia Lai war die Gemeinde Chu Mo für die Haltung von Elefanten bekannt. Inzwischen gibt es nur noch im Dorf Plei Pa Kdranh einen Elefantenhalter namens Ksor Cham, in dessen Familie die Elefantenhaltung Tradition war. Nach jahrelanger Haltung eines Elefantenbullen mit Namen Bak Xom, der 1970 von Ksor Chams Vater gekauft wurde, zur sehr hilfreichen Unterstützung der Arbeit herangezogen wurde und 1993 starb, verfügt Ksor Cham noch über die Elefantenkuh Ya Tau, was in der Sprache der Jarai "Schwiegertochter" bedeutet. Ursprünglich Partnerin von Bak Xom, hat sie doch keinen Nachwuchs und hilft nun ihrerseits, Holz für andere Haushalte zu tragen, womit die Familie ihr Geld verdient. Als "Familienmitglied" wird Ya Tau von Ksor Cham und seinem Schwiegersohn Ksor Aluh täglich versorgt. Offenbar ist Ksor Cham der einzige in der Region, der zur Zeit noch die Elefantenhaltung kenntThe last keeper of elephants, auf english.vietnamnet.vn. 'Buon Don (Ban Don), Provinz Dak Lak' Abgesehen von der Nähe zum Yok Don Nationalpark, in dem noch wilde Elefanten leben, und der alljährlichen Touristenattraktion des Elefantenrennens am nahegelegenen Sevepoi River stellt sich das Minderheitendorf Buon Don (von den früher dort lebenden Laoten "Ban Don", Inseldorf, genannt) auch sonst als Zentrum der Elefantenhaltung in Vietnam dar, was insbesondere aus der Tradition der dortigen Elefantenjäger und -zähmer herrührt, unter denen die Kru, besondere Jagdführer mit einer großen Zahl gefangener Elefanten, herausragen. So gibt es im Dorf das Grab des "Königs der Elefantenjäger" N'Thu KnulElephant hunter cemetery in Dak Lak, auf vietnamoverview.com, der hunderte Elefanten fing und 1861 auch einen weißen Elefanten, den er dem thailändischen König schenkte, wofür er mit diesem Titel ("Khunjunob") belohnt wurdeMarkand, Vietnam, 2009, S. 435.. Von einem anderen wird berichtet, der über 450 Elefanten zähmte und 102 alt wurde, bis er 1985 starbBuon Don, Dak Lak, auf www.halongluxurytravel.comDak Lak, auf vietnam.sawadee.com. Heute werden in einer eigenen Buon Don Tourist Area vier Kilometer vom Dorf entfernt Elefantenritte angeboten, die sich kürzer oder länger gestalten können. So sind auch Ausflüge über den Sevepoi River möglichA change of pace in Buon Don, auf www.dztimes.net. Für den Distrikt Buon Don werden über 300 Elefanten angegeben, von denen 45 im Dorf Buon Don für touristische Zwecke leben sollenElephant riding in Buon Ma Thuot, auf www.vietnamspirittravel.com. Nach anderen Angaben hat Dak Lak noch 50 Elefanten, von denen die meisten in Gefangenschaft leben sollenElephants could join dodos in Vietnam central highlands, auf www.elefantasia.org. Ein weiterer Bericht geht von 56 gezähmten Elefanten aus, die alle für den Tourismus ausgebeutet werden, alle Verletzungen aufweisen und keine Möglichkeit zur Reproduktion haben, da die Besitzer nur Bullen oder Kühe halten und daran nicht interessiert sind. Ein Erhaltungsprogramm der Regierung konnte noch nicht umgesetzt werden. Nur drei Tiere sind unter 15 Jahre alt. Vier Elefanten in Menschenhand starben 2010, zuletzt im Januar 2011 zudem ein schwer verletzter Bulle namens Pak Cu aus Buon DonDon Village’s elephants in danger, auf english.vietnamnet.vn. 'Buon Jun (Ban Jun), Lak-See, Provinz Dak Lak' Im Dorf Jun an dem als beliebtes Ausflugsziel bekannten Lak-See (Provinz Dak Lak) südlich der Provinzhauptstadt Buon Ma Thuot, leben Mnong RlamJun Village, auf daklatour.com, die auch Elefantenritte für Touristen anbieten und in auf Stelzen gebauten Langhäusern lebenMarkand, Vietnam, S. 436/438.. Anders als in den Waldgebieten bei Buon Don gibt es hier offenes Land zu erkundenElephant Rides, Beitrag 9 von jp_geckozy auf www.lonelyplanet.com, und anscheinend gehen die Elefanten mit Mahout und Reitern bei der Tour auch ins Wasser des Lak-Sees"Lak Lake Elephant Ride Video" - Ali, auf www.travelpod.comDay 20: Lake Lak - Nha Trang, auf www.vietnamtravelplan.co.uk. In der Region Lak soll es 23 Elefanten geben, von denen 15 im Jun-Dorf eingesetzt werden, vier weitere an anderen Stellen an dem SeeElephant Rides, Beitrag 9 von jp_geckozy auf www.lonelyplanet.com, berichtsstand von August 2008, an dem sich der letzte Kaiser Vietnams Bao Dai eine Villa errichten ließ. 'Buôn M'liêng, Lak-See, Provinz Dak Lak' Das Dorf M'Lieng liegt in der Nähe des Lak-Sees in der Provinz Dak LakBuôn M'liêng, Ðắc Lắk, Vietnam, auf travelingluck.com. Hier leben Mnong in Langhäusern. Einige reiche Familien halten dort Elefanten zum Holz- und WarentransportTimeless M’lieng Village, auf www.oratrip.com. Von diesen nahmen einige beim dritten "Buon Ma Thuot"-Kaffee-Festival im März 2011 an einem Elefantenrennen am Lak-See teil. Einer der Elefanten aus Buon M'Lieng belegte einen der ersten PlätzeDac Lac hosts first elephant race, auf www.lookatvietnam.com. Sein Name wird mit Y Kham Sel Eung überliefertElephant race at coffee festival, auf english.vietnamnet.vn. '"Nhon Hoa Elephant Village", Provinz Gia Lai' In angrenzenden nördlichen Gebiet zur Provinz Dak Lak liegt die Gemeinde Nhon Hoa, die mehrere Dörfer umfasst. Dort wurde einst vom Tourismusdirektor der Provinz Gia Lai, Nguyen Tan Thanh, das "Nhon Hoa Elephant Village" gegründet, eine Organisation zum Elefantenreiten für Touristen in der Provinz. Während in der Region die Dörfer einige bis zu mehreren Dutzend Elefanten besassen, schrumpft die Zahl seitdem stark. Aus dem Dörfern Plei Lao, Plei Kia und Plei Tho Go wurden für das "Village" sechzehn Elefanten erworben, das durchaus einige Bekanntheit erlangte. Allerdings kam der Tourismus seit 2001 zum Erliegen, und die Zahl der vom Elephant Village gehaltenen Elefanten sank auf drei Tiere, die die Tourismusorganisation der Provinz erwarb für touristische AusritteElephants could join dodos in Vietnam central highlands, auf www.elefantasia.org zu den Phu Cuong-Chu Prong-Wasserfällen. Inzwischen sind auch diese Tiere nicht mehr im Einsatz, und es handelt sich wohl um die letzten drei Elefanten in Menschenobhut in der Provinz Gia Lai. Von Dorfbewohnern werden keine Elefanten für Feld- oder Waldarbeit mehr eingesetzt. Anscheinend wurden von der Buon Don Tourist Area in Dak Lak auch einige Elefanten des früheren Nhon Hoa Elephant Village erworbenNhon Hoa Elephant Village, auf en.skydoor.net. 'Tuyen-Lam-See, Provinz Lam Dong' Südlich der Provinzhauptstadt Da Lat in der Provinz Lam Dong (Lâm Đồng) liegt der Tuyen-Lam-See. Nach einer Überquerung des Sees mit einem Boot gibt es am anderen Ufer die Möglichkeit zum ElefantenreitenMarkand, Vietnam, S. 454. In der Nähe liegt auch das Truc-Lam-KlosterSaigon, Da Lat Stadt 3-Tages-Tour, 2. Tag, auf www.vietnamtravels.vn. Nach einer Reisebeschreibung gibt es die Gelegenheit zum Elefantenritt im Nam Qua Trekking Camp, das außerdem Schwimmen und Fischen anbietetDer Abstecher, Adventure Sports Hardy in Dalat, auf reisen.ciao.de. Die Lokalität muß auch nahe oder an dem sogenannten "Mount Elephant" (Elefantenberg) liegenDalat - Tuyen Lam Lake - Fairy Rock - Mount Elephant Tour, Day 1, auf vietnamleadertravel.comDalat - Tuyen Lam Lake - Fairy Rock - Mount Elephant Tour, auf vietnamleadertravel.com, wohin auch Ausflüge empfohlen werdenDer Abstecher, Adventure Sports Hardy in Dalat, Abschnitt B.4) Mount Elephant, auf reisen.ciao.de und wohin man auch auf Elefantenrücken reisen kann. Nach Foto gibt es dort mindestens zwei ElefantenFoto auf vietnamleadertravel.com. Auch auf der Insel Da Tien im See soll es einen Elefanten gebenTagesausflüge Vietnam, Abschnitt: Ausflug zum Tuyen Lam See und zum Datanla Wasserfall mit Seilbahnfahrt (halbtags), auf www.g-t-n-de, wie auch einige Fotos bezeugenDa Lat - Elephant sur l'ile du lac Tuyen Lam und zwei folgende Bilder auf www.travelpod.com. 'Yang Tao Village, Provinz Dak Lak' Im Dorf Yang Tao, vermutlich gelegen nahe des gleichnamigen Berg- und Waldgebietes zwischen der Provinzhauptstadt Buon Ma Thuot und dem Lak-SeeDiscovering Bim Bip waterfall in DakLak province, auf www.daktra.com.vn, werden noch Elefanten gehalten. Eines dieser Tiere gewann ein Elefantenrennen am Laksee, das anlässlich des dritten "Buoan Ma Thuot"-Kaffee-Festival 2011 zum ersten Mal abgehalten wurde und dem Rennen bei Buon Don glichElephant race at coffee festival, mit Fotos auf english.vietnamnet.vn. Der Name dieses Elefanten ist "H'Tao"Ebd., nach einer anderen Quelle ""Y Nap"Dac Lac hosts first elephant race, auf vn-today.com und ist 35 Jahre alt. Demzufolge nahmen auch weitere Elefanten aus Yang Tao teil. Offenbar gehört H'Tao der Familie Y NápTưng bừng khai hội, auf www.skycrapercity.com. Die insgesamt 20 Tiere kamen außerdem auch aus den Dörfern Jun, M'Lieng und LeDac Lac hosts first elephant race, auf vn-today.com. Vietnamesische Zoos Auch in einigen vietnamesischen Zoos werden Elefanten (nicht immer unter besonders guten Bedingungen) gehalten. 'Zoo Ha Noi' Der Zoo der Hauptstadt Ha NoiZoohomepage Vuon Thu Ha Noi auf www.hanoizoo.com; in der Bildergalerie ist auch das Foto eines Afrikanischen Elefanten zu sehen. liegt am westlichen Rand der Stadt, etwa fünf Kilometer von der Stadtmitte entfernt, im Thu Le Park um den Thu-Le-See herum. Gehalten werden dort, von einigen exotischen Tieren Afrikas abgesehen, vor allem einheimische Wildtiere, auch solche, die es in europäischen Zoos nicht zu sehen gibt wie den Vietnamesischen Sika-Hirsch, oder den asiatischen MarabuZoo in Vietnam: Schaf im Giraffenkäfig, auf www.spiegel.de. Für die Elefanten gibt es ein offenes ElefantenhausHanoi Zoo, Foto vom Haus mit drei Elefanten aus dem Jahr 2006, auf www.flickr.com, in dem sie an kurzen Ketten gehalten werdenThe poor old elephants were chained to the ground, auf picasaweb.google.comElephants, auf www.savingvietnamswildlife.org. Verschiedene Berichte und Bilder bezeugen über die Jahre eine unzureichende Situation, insbesondere der Bewegungsmöglichkeiten der Tiere (1993Hanoi Zoo Photographs 1993: Old female and young male elephants swaying and bobbing in unison (chained to the same spot for years), auf www.aapn.org, 1996VIETNAM: Hanoi, auf www.aapn.org, unten auf der Seite: "2. An elephant house with outside paddock was built about three years ago. There are three Asian elephants which are kept chained virtually all the time. The grass in the paddock is not worn but I did see one fresh elephant turd in it. The big elephant is female and claimed to be 70 years old. The smaller one bobbing and swaying in unison beside her is a male said to be 20 years old. A small female is kept in the back.", 2006set this poor elephant free, Foto auf www.flickr.com, 2009Asian elephants at the Hanoi Zoo, auf www.asianelephant.net, undatiertFEELINGS ABOUT DAM LONG/DRAGON SWAMP, zum Hanoi Zoo: "Moreover, the skinny elephant with four legs locked", auf eng.ttsongdoclaphn.vn). Es gibt wohl auch einen Aufsatz zur Gesundheitsfürsorge für die Elefanten im Zoo HanoiLiteraturhinweis: Tiep, Mai Que: Introduction to elephant health care in Hanoi Zoo, auf pikul.lib.ku.ac.th. Auf den Bildern sind zwei bis drei Elefanten zu erkennen, es wird von einem Bullen und zwei Kühe gesprochen. Der Name eines Bullen wird mit Krong (geboren 1989), der einer Kuh mit Falan (geboren 1954) angegebenHanoi Zoo in Vietnam, Eintrag auf www.elephant.seDatabase von Asian Elephant, in der Abteilung Asien, auf www.asianelephant.net. 'Zoo Sai Gon, Than Pho Ho Chi Minh' Der Thảo Cầm Viên Sài Gòn (Zoo Sai Gon) und Botanische GartenHomepage des Zoos auf www.saigonzoo.net in Ho-Chi-Minh-Stadt, der früher Saigon genannten Metropole im Süden Vietnams, liegt im zentralen Stadtteil Saigon und ist einer der ältesten Zoos der WeltSaigon Zoo and Botanical Gardens, Artikel der englischen Wikipedia auf en.wikipedia.org. Im Zoo steht eine Elefantenstatue, die der thailändische König Rana VII. (Prajadhipok) bei einem Besuch 1930 stifteteZoo, Elephant statue, auf www.twip.org. Als eine der Hauptattraktionen gelten die Elefanten, wobei die Urteile zur Haltung unterschiedlich ausfallen. Es gibt eine relativ große AnlageMarkand, Vietnam, S. 539., die im Gegensatz zu früheren Zeiten, wo eine umlaufende Mauern mit Spitzen gekrönt warSaigon Zoo Elephant, auf oldspooksandspies.org mit einem (Elektro?-)Drahtzahn gesichert istSaigon Zoo Sightings, auf nancydrewandme.blogspot.com. Die Anlage ist in einem Bullen- und einen Kuh- bzw. Herdentrakt unterteiltSai Gon Zoo, Video auf Youtube, und neben einem Bullen (soweit an Stoßzähnen erkennbar) gibt es auf der größeren Anlage vier Asiatische ElefantenküheSaigon Zoo Sightings, auf nancydrewandme.blogspot.comFeeding an Elephant at the Saigon Zoo, Video auf www.youtube.com. Es besteht für Besucher die Möglichkeit, die Tiere mit Karotten und Zuckerrohr zu füttern, weshalb sie sich auch oft am Zaun aufhalten und bettelnZoo and Botanical Gardens: Bewertungen, auf www.tripadvisor.de. Anscheinend werden aber auch andere Speisen sorglos verfüttert, wie Jello (thach)Saigon Zoo: "A local boy tried to feed the elephants Vietnamese JELLO (thach). Using my best Thuy Tonnu impression, I lectured the boy on the importance of not feeding animals human food.". Während einerseits die Elefanten als Attraktion angesehen sindEbd.: "The face of a happy Vietnamese elephant. The animals in the zoo are accustomed to being fed by visitors so they come really close to the parameters, which was very good for viewing the texture of the elephants’ skin.", gibt es andererseits auch deprimierende EindrückeZoo and Botanical Gardens: Bewertungen, auf www.tripadvisor.de, weil die Elefanten betteln und wohl auch webenDanse des elephants au zoo, Video auf www.wat.tv, und anscheinend teilweise auch (hier wohl der Bulle) angekettet sind und keinen besonders guten Eindruck machenThe sad shakled elephant, auf 1.bp.blogspot.com. An Wochenenden gibt es morgens um 9:15 Uhr eine ElefantenshowMarkand, Vietnam, S. 540.. Abends werden die Tiere in die Stallungen gebrachtEbd., S. 539.. Der Bulle soll den Namen "Bo" tragen und zuvor in der Provinz Dak Lak gelebt habenBo at Saigon Zoo (Ho Chi Minh Zoo), Eintrag mit Fotos auf www.elephant.se, zwei der Kühe werden mit ChamCham at Saigon Zoo (Ho Chi Minh Zoo), Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se und KhamKham at Saigon Zoo (Ho Chi Minh Zoo), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se bezeichnet. 'Zoo Dai Nam, Thu Dau Mot' In der Umgebung von Ho-Chi-Minh-StadtĐại Nam Văn Hiến, auf en.wikipedia.org wurde 2008 in Thu Dau Mot in der Provinz Binh DuongLạc Cảnh Đại Nam Văn Hiến, auf vi.wikipedia.org ein Touristencentrum mit Hotels, VergnügungsparksDai Nam Park, auf www.vietnamonline.com und einem großen, 26,5 ha umfassenden, künstlich angelegten See eröffnetĐại Nam Văn Hiến, auf en.wikipedia.org. Zu den dortigen Attraktionen gehört auch der Dai Nam Open Zoo, der sich über ein Gelände von 12,5 ha Land erstrecktDai Nam Park, auf www.vietnamonline.com. Seit dem Eröffnungsjahr leben dort zwei Elefanten auf der mit Badeteich und Wasserfall ausgestatteten ElefantenanlageTorsten Jahn: Elefanten in den Zoos und Safariparks Südostasiens, Abschnitt Zoo Thu Dau Mot, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 19 (Juli 2011), hier S. 4.Vgl. auch Asian elephants at the Dai Nam Zoo in Thu Dau Mot, Fotos auf www.asianelephant.net. Bei den Tieren handelt es sich demnach um eine ältere Kuh und einen jungen BullenTorsten Jahn, Zoo Thu Dau Mot, ebd.. Am 23.12.2013 nun wurde einer der Elefantenpfleger von dem jungen Bullen, dessen Name mit Ca (KaVoi quật chết nhân viên Khu du lịch Đại Nam, auf vietnamnet.vn) angegeben wird, angegriffen und getötetIn Vietnam elephant kills zookeeper, auf www.thanhniennews.com. Gleich beim Betreten des Stalls wurde der Pfleger von Ca, der gerade Wasser trank, gegen einen Betonpfeiler gestoßen. Bald darauf wurde der neunjährige Bulle in eine andere Box gebracht und isoliert. Der Pfleger erlag seinen Verletzungen im Krankenhaus. Dem Zoodirektor zufolge war Ca ein Geschenk der Provinz Dak Lak im vietnamesischen Hochland zur Zooeröffnung 2008Ebd.. Literatur *Andrea und Markus Markand: Vietnam, 1. Aufl., Ostfildern, 2009 (Stefan Loose Travelhandbücher). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asien